The lost healer of Hyrule
by StrewberrySocks
Summary: Zelda is a healer who would have lost her life if two men from the sky had not saved her. Living in the skyland is what she had always dreamed of as a child especially when she finds love and friendship. But can she manage to keep her own life while healing the sick keeping in mind that there's one thing that she cannot heal, and that's a broken heart. Please R&R!


Zelda sat before Ordan spring, shivering. Her legs were pulled into her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She was feeling the pinch of the fever setting in, beads of sweat spreading over her body. The warm afternoon sun hit the back of her neck sending frozen chills down her spine, the swishing of the water made her mind swim through an endless mazes.

Zelda was a healer, this is what she did. She took on wounds and sicknesses from others and carried them as her own. A healer always recovered quicker than any other who was not a healer. To Zelda, healing was a drug that kept her going and a terrible one. She had not healed for over a week and the first heal over that period would always be rough. She thought of it more as a curse than a gift.

'You've done it now' she thought 'you're not coming back from this one. Congratulations Zellie, you've finally managed to do it. You've finally managed to break yourself.'

Her limbs became heavy and her stomach began the terrible ache of sinking. Slowly she sank down, curling up on her side, the sand beneath her shifting to her shape. She kept her eyes closed, letting the swaying of the water calm her rather than let her mind try to push the sound away.

Her lips were dry and her breathing had become sharp and rough from the build-up of fluid in her lungs. She opened her eyes weakly, only to have them send a sharp sting jolting through her face. Closing her eyes again she listened.

_"Child, don't let it hold you." _She heard a distant soothing voice whisper close by. "_Don't let it control you. Have power of it." _

She saw light on the other side of her eyelids and she understood.

"Ordona" She whispered trying to keep her breathing as steady as she could.

Hooves sounded from afar. The sound was faint and steady at first but over time grew louder and the light dimmed until it was no more. She wearily opened her eyes fighting back the stab of pain behind them.

Slowly she brought her hands to her sides and pushed herself off the ground. Looking around she could see nothing. It was dark though. Had she fallen asleep?

The sound of hooves sounded closer now and she turned her attention to the large gate. Slowly she climbed to her feet, staggering to find her balance.

Crashing through came two Bulbin's riding on what looked to be a large wild boar. They came straight at her, the back Bulbin swinging a wooden club through the air as if he couldn't control it.

Then the loud squawk of bird's sounded and Zelda's attention turned to two large birds in the distance, one a flaming red and the other a brilliant yellow.

As she turned her attention back to the Bulbin's they gave her a firm whack in the side causing her to meet the ground again.

The world dissolved around her and her mind went blank.

* * *

Feet came running and splashing through the spring. 'Help' she thought and two arms lifted her back from the ground, cradling her head.

"She's the healer." A young man's voice muttered.

Zelda could feel the throbbing in her side turning into a repetitive electrifying pain. It jolted through and around her stomach like she was being stung by hundred of wasps, but she could not do anything but let tears sink from her eyes. She could feel her skin loosing its colour, it felt as it she was becoming nothing.

"She's ill." Another young man's voice muttered with more of a soothing tone to it. "She must have only healed. We need to take her home, Owlan will know what to do." he spoke again wiping his knuckle across her cheek, catching the tears.

"There's too much blood. She might not even make it."

"please' Zelda begged in her mind 'Don't leave me'

There was shifting and the arm's which already embraced her lifted her into the air. He seemed to walk a short distance with her and then stop before climbing onto something soft.

She wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to know who had helped her and where they were now taking her but her body disobeyed. She felt like her mind was imprisoned inside her own body.

Her palms were sweating yet she felt cold and her lungs were filling with fluid. The only thing she could hope for was that she would stay alive.

Then with no sign of it they rose into the air with a great pounce from the ground. Higher and higher until she found it to hard to breathe. Her mind become dizzy and faint before darkness shrouded her again.


End file.
